


Love Thy Neighbor

by dig_dug_dag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei is married to Jaime, Cunnilingus, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: Teenage Jon Snow gets acquainted with his new neighbor.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Love Thy Neighbor

Jon Snow was taking the garbage to the alley just as the sun came up. The truck came early, and he did not want to miss this collection; his family had a lot of trash.  
  
He wanted to put it out the night before, but his mother said no. She was fearful that dogs would knock the container over and spread their garbage around. There were rats in the alley, and she did not want to provide any food for them.  
  
Next door, Cersei Lannister was swearing under her breath as she wrestled with a heavy garbage container. Damn her husband for not putting it out before he left. In a hurry to get away, she thought. can't wait to get on the road and leave all the unpacking and things like this to me. All he thinks about is his damn bonus.  
  
She had awakened when Jaime left and, not being able to get back to sleep, got out of bed sleepily and began to dress. With all the unpacking to do, she was going to dress casually, but she wanted to feel good also.  
  
Cersei put on her favorite skin-colored nylon bra. She liked it especially because it felt as if she were not even wearing a bra. She donned a pair of tiny black lace panties, also her favorite, for the same reason.  
  
She felt very sexy when she wore these undergarments, and she needed a lift this morning. The thought of unpacking all the boxes the movers had left and moved the heavy furniture around was enough to make her feel depressed.  
  
Half-awake, still in bra and panties, she went to the garage to make sure Jaime had closed the door, something he often failed to do. Her face flushed with anger when she saw the garbage can full of trash the previous owner had left. She was wide awake now and pissed.  
  
Returning to the bedroom she put on a short nylon robe, opened the garage door, and started to haul the container down the driveway to the alley. She felt exposed in the thin nylon robe, but her everyday robe was still in a box somewhere. No one will be out this early, she thought. The sun is barely up.  
  
She had packed her nylon robe, a baby doll nighty, and a sexy red kimono in her overnight bag when she and Jaime prepared for their short drive to Winterfell, hoping to entice Jaime into making love the night before he left for a sales trip.  
  
He had begged off. "Too tired, hon," he had told her. "I have to get up early tomorrow, and I need a good night's sleep. I don't want to fall asleep on the road."  
  
And I need a husband who wants sex as much as I do, she thought. She turned her back on him angrily and went to sleep.  
  
Jon put the garbage container in the rack and was about to go back into the garage when he heard an indistinct mumbling coming from next door. He looked in that direction and had an instant hard-on.  
  
The sun was behind a woman, and she appeared to be wearing nothing under a flimsy garment that did not even come down to her knees.  
  
Cersei looked up at that moment and saw him staring at her. Still angry with Jaime, she became furious at the sight of some boy gawking at her. She yelled, "Are you going to just stand there staring at me, or are you going to come and help?"  
  
Jon swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth suddenly and almost ran toward her. He had not seen anything like her in all of his 17 years. He was glad to help and to get a better look at this sexy vision.  
  
Cersei looked at him as he approached. She thought he was a child when she saw him at first, but she now realized he was older. He's not very tall, she thought, not much taller than I, but he is kind of cute with dark curly hair and sweet face.  
  
She giggled to herself. It would appear, she thought, that he liked what he saw when he was staring at me. That looks like the beginnings of a boner in his pants.  
  
She hated Jaime's schedule that took him on sales trips for a month at a time. Cersei felt lost and lonely in a new city and still horny. She had counted on making love the night before.  
  
When Jon reached her, she smiled her winningest smile and told him, "Please take this to the alley and wait here for me. I'll be right back."  
  
Jon stared at her, his eyes jerking from her breasts to her panties to her face. He saw now that she was wearing a bra, but it was as if she wasn't. He could see her nipples and, my God, her pubic hair was visible behind the sheer lace of her tiny bikini panties.  
  
He nodded at Cersei, his mouth too dry to speak, and grabbed the garbage container to take it to the alley. Wait? Hell yes, he would wait. A hurricane could not move him. He turned his head to follow Cersei's progress to the garage and almost fell over the garbage container.  
  
Cersei, sure this man-boy was watching her, put an extra shimmy in her walk, a smile on her face. Once in the house, she put on the kimono. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. God. I look like what I am, a middle-aged woman who had just gotten out of bed, hair a mess, no makeup. Damn!  
  
She held the kimono, which was beltless and cut with a deep V, to her with one hand to cover her panties, but the design of the kimono showed most of her breasts, which is why she had bought it.  
  
Well, she thought, at least this is not see-through. Holding the kimono closed at her waist, she put a smile on her face as she returned to where Jon was waiting for her.  
  
She put out her free hand. "I'm Cersei Lannister, your new neighbor. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was angry at my husband for leaving and not taking out the trash. I am so grateful for your help."  
  
Jon, trying to keep his eyes focused on Cersei's face, but drawn to her shapely breasts and legs, managed to get out, "I'm Jon Snow. That's OK. I understand. I'm glad I was out and able to help you. I didn't mind at all."  
  
Cersei, suppressing a giggle, put her arm through Jon's. "Come in, and I'll fix you a cup of coffee by way of apology."  
  
"That's OK. You don't need to do that," Jon told her.  
  
"I insist," Cersei told him. "I need a cup of coffee, and I don't like to drink it alone." She tugged on his arm and drew him toward the garage.  
  
Jon's boner stiffened as he felt her arm against his and his hardon began to leak in his shorts as he realized that her breast was pressing against his arm also.  
  
He looked at her covertly as they went through the garage and into the house. She has to know her breast is touching me, he thought. He licked his dry lips and swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth suddenly.  
  
Jon did not care all that much for coffee, but he would have drunk battery acid if Cersei had asked him. He just wanted to be able to be near this gorgeous woman and feast his eyes on her sexy body. Damn, she has nice tits, he thought, and the rest of her looks good also.  
  
Cersei led him into the kitchen, filled with packing boxes and odds and ends of furniture. The breakfast nook with its built-in curved seat was buried under boxes.  
  
Cersei nodded toward the hall. "There is a small end table in the hall. If you get it and a couple of chairs that are there, I'll make the coffee."  
  
Jon went to the hall and found the table and chairs. He stopped on his way back to the kitchen and stared at Cersei, who was on tiptoes reaching for cups and saucers in a cabinet.  
  
The kimono had fallen open and risen up. Jon had a clear view of her ass and the sexy lace panties. He coughed as he walked into the kitchen to let her know he was there.  
  
Cersei heard him and turned around and swore under her breath. The kimono had opened as she turned and Jon had a good look at her barely-covered breasts and pussy.  
  
She grabbed the kimono and pulled it closed at her waist, which still left most of her breasts exposed. He will think you're a real hussy if you keep this up, Cersei thought, but maybe that is not so bad.  
  
His attentive staring at her and the hard-on in his pants was getting her juices flowing. Her nipples began to stiffen and stand out against the thin cloth of the kimono.  
  
Setting the table for coffee, she apologized again for yelling at him. "I was just getting dressed when I discovered Jaime had not taken out the trash. I put on what was once my husband's favorite robe, thinking no one would be out this early."  
  
Jon smiled at her. "No need to apologize. And I know why it was his favorite robe. You looked very pretty in it."  
  
Cersei arched her eyebrows at the compliment, and then looked down. "Thank you for saying that. I wish Jaime still felt that way."  
  
She sighed and continued, "Anyway, the trash container was too heavy for me, and I just yelled at you out of frustration." She put a hand on Jon's thigh. "You are very sweet to be so forgiving of me and my rude behavior."  
  
Jon's whole body felt warmed by her touch, and his hard cock throbbed in his jeans. "Ah. Ah. I'm sorry I stared at you the way I did."  
  
Cersei shook her head and laughed, her hand squeezing his thigh. "I don't blame you for staring. I look a mess: no makeup, hair uncombed, half-naked. I'm the one who needs to apologize."  
  
Jon, emboldened by her hand on his thigh replied, "You're worth staring at, makeup or no makeup, and your hair looks just fine, ma'am."  
  
Cersei's hand squeezed his thigh again. "You are so kind to say that. I wish my husband would say things like that once in a while, but let's get rid of this 'ma'am' thing." She gave Jon a big smile. "Please call me Cersei. I'd like to think I've made a friend in Winterfell."  
  
Her infectious smile brought one to Jon's face. "You have, ma'-- ah, Cersei. Where were you living before you moved here?"  
  
"We were in Casterly Rock. My husband is a sales executive, and they transferred him here. He has a larger territory now and will be gone a month. Have you lived in Winterfell long?"  
  
Jon, trying desperately to concentrate on Cersei's face, told her he had lived in Winterfell all his life -- right next door, in fact.  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Cersei told him. "It seems I have been moving from house to house all my life. First as an Army brat and now with a husband who keeps being transferred from city to city."  
  
Jon shook his head. "I wouldn't like that. I like having friends I have known all my life."  
  
Cersei smiled ruefully. "I have a lot of acquaintances but few people I can call a friend." She squeezed his thigh again. "I'm so glad we met this morning. I need a friend right now."  
  
She looked at him speculatively, seeking to determine his age. "Do you go to school?"  
  
"I'm a high school senior." He added that his parents had divorced two years ago and it was just he and his mother living together.  
  
Cersei listened intently, and they continued the conversation about Winterfell. He had never felt so comfortable talking with an adult. At the same time, her hand, which seemed to be on his thigh a lot, sent shivers of sexual excitement coursing through his body.  
  
Cersei enjoyed talking with this boy-man. He's nice, she thought. And from what I can see, he has a nice piece of equipment between his legs. I like it that he tries not to stare at me but also that he wants to. My God! I do believe my panties are getting wet.  
  
She looked around the room and shook her head. "Ugh. I have a lot to do."  
  
Jon, his eyes following her gaze, told her, "I'd be glad to help if you like. My class doesn't start for a couple of weeks, and I don't have anything else to do. We can get this straightened up in no time."  
  
Her hand squeezed his thigh again, dangerously close to his boner. "Would you? Oh. That would be wonderful. Your mother won't mind?"  
  
"She hasn't told me she has anything planned for me for today, but I'll ask her to be sure."  
  
"Jon, I'm getting hungry. Have you had breakfast?"  
  
Jon shook his head. "No. I just got up to take out the trash. I planned to eat when Mom got up."  
  
"Look. I'll get some clothes on, and you go home and talk with your mother. If it is OK with her that you help me, I'll fix us a proper breakfast: bacon and eggs, toast, and fried potatoes. OK?"  
  
"That sounds great. I usually just eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast."  
  
Cersei wrote her telephone number on a piece of paper, telling Jon, "Here's my number."  
  
"I'll talk with Mom and give you a call right away."  
  
Jon went home and told his mother about the morning's events, leaving out the sexy parts. He asked if it was all right if he helped the lady for a few days. She told him to go ahead. He called Cersei and told her he would be right over.  
  
Cersei dressed in comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt. He's seen enough, for now, she thought as she began preparing breakfast.  
  
They ate at the same small table. Jon told her some more of his plans: to go college under the hockey scholarship and she told him she had married right after college and that she and her husband had been married twelve years. Her husband was moving up the ladder of the sales department of his firm, and this kept him busy on the road and at an office, he always set up at home.  
  
Jon helped her clean up the dishes, liking being near her, smelling her perfume, and just being close.  
  
He was excited by her sexuality and also felt a little sorry for her. Her husband seemed to ignore her. God, he thought. If I had a gorgeous woman like this for a wife, I'd have her in the sack day and night.  
  
Cersei went through the house with him, showing him which boxes and pieces of furniture went in which room. Jaime, she told him, had hired the cheapest mover, in order to keep most of the money his company paid for moving. "They just dumped everything in the house and ran out the door," she told Jon.  
  
Jon began to haul the boxes and furniture to their proper location while Cersei unpacked the boxes and put things away. They worked quickly. Cersei called a rest break at ten, and they sat down to a coke.  
  
"Jon, you have no idea how much I appreciate all the help you are giving me. I could never have moved some of those boxes by myself. I would have had to empty them where they were and carry the contents to where they belonged. And I certainly couldn't have moved the furniture by myself."  
  
Jon beamed at her, drinking up the praise. He gave her a sunny smile. "I'm glad to help. I like working with you. We make a good team."  
  
At twelve Cersei called a halt. "It's time for lunch. I'm starved." She frowned, "Oh. Darn. We bought breakfast things last night but nothing for lunch."  
  
She shook her head and grimaced. "Let me take you to lunch, someplace other than a fast-food restaurant, OK?"  
  
"That sounds great to me. I know a place nearby. My dad used to take us there. It's nice, but not too expensive. I'll tell Mom and get cleaned up."  
  
"Good. I'll shower and change also. I feel sweaty and grubby after this morning's work."  
  
Jon went home, explained to his mother his plans for lunch, and then showered, changed clothes, and returned to Cersei's house.  
  
"Come on in," she called through the speaker system when she heard the bell. "I'm in the bedroom finishing with my makeup. I'll just be a few more minutes."  
  
Cersei was seated at the vanity he had hauled into the bedroom earlier in the day. "Sit down, Jon. I'm almost done," she told him.  
  
He had not yet moved a chair into the bedroom so leaned back on his elbows on the bed and watched her apply her makeup. He fantasized about Cersei being naked in this bed. His cock jerked in his pants as he thought of making love with Cersei on this bed.  
  
She looked so desirable, dressed in a thin nylon blouse that was scooped out in front, showing off the tops of her breasts, and a short skirt. She had crossed her legs and her skirt had ridden up, exposing a good bit of her shapely thighs.  
  
He had seen a lot more early that morning, but the sight of her pantyhose-clad thighs excited him anew. She is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, he thought.  
  
Cersei glanced at Jon from time to time in the mirror. Jaime's inattention and her own sexual drive were making her hornier and hornier. When she was finished, she spun around and uncrossed her legs, which gave Jon a good look up her thighs to her crotch, which was her intention.  
  
Cersei chuckled inwardly when she saw Jon's eyes dart to her crotch. He had seen that and more in the morning, but men never seemed to get enough of looking up her skirt and she was damn glad of it.  
  
She smiled at him, arching her eyebrows, "How do I look?"  
  
Jon swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth suddenly. He pulled his eyes away from her crotch and sat up. "You look great. You have to be the prettiest lady I have ever met."  
  
"Oh, Jon. You say the nicest things. I have to admit, I like the way you look at me. It makes me feel young and desirable."  
  
"Oh, you are, Cersei," he told her. "A man would have to be brain- dead to not find you desirable. I couldn't stop looking at you if I wanted to."  
  
Cersei got up from the vanity stool, walked over to him, leaned over and patted his cheek. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "That's to thank you for being so complimentary."  
  
Jon stood up. "And if I compliment you some more? I could say a lot more." My God, he thought. Where did that come from?  
  
Cersei looked at him, her expression one of curiosity. She ran her tongue over her lips, then seemed to make up her mind. She cocked her head, a hand on her hip, a challenging smile on her face. "Try me, Jon."  
  
Jon swallowed. The bantering had gotten serious. This was make-or-break time, and it had happened so fast he had not had time to think about what was happening, but his raging hard-on was doing his thinking for him.  
  
His cock grew in his pants as he looked at her. He licked his lips, horny and anxious. She's daring me, he thought. What will she do if I come up with something very sexy?  
  
He took in a breath and blurted out. "You're all I have been thinking about since I saw you this morning. I haven't stopped thinking of how you looked when I first saw you. You are the sexiest and most desirable woman I have ever seen."  
  
Cersei let her tongue lick along her lips, and then put her arms around Jon's neck, pulling his face down to hers. "I think that deserves more than a little peck. That was a very nice compliment." She pressed her open mouth against his.  
  
Jon was stunned when she kissed him and more sexed-up than ever when he felt Cersei's tongue licking his lips. He put his arms around her, hugged her to him and began to kiss her in earnest, running his tongue in and out of her mouth.  
  
Cersei pressed her svelte body against Jon, her pussy pulsing at the way his cock pressed into her. She rotated her hips, rubbing herself against his cock.  
  
Jon ran his hands up and down her body as they kissed, then cupped her ass and pulled her against him tightly. He tongue-fucked her mouth and became almost dizzy with sexual excitement. His 17-year-old hormones were running wild.

Cersei pulled her mouth from his and rested her head on his shoulder, her breath warming his neck, her lips almost touching his ear. Her pussy was dripping, soaking her panties with her love juices. She tried to control her breathing, but it was difficult. She wanted Jon. Now!  
  
Jon, his body trembling, caressed her back. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as he ran his fingers down her back to her ass. He was unable to keep from touching her.  
  
He was still fearful that he had overstepped and misread the signals he was getting. He needed to be sure and managed to stammer out, "I'm -- i'm sorry, Cersei. I shouldn't be doing this. I got carried away with that kiss. I--"  
  
Cersei did not let him finish. She pressed a finger against his lips. "Shhhh," she told him. "I liked that kiss and having your hands on me, and I think we should kiss some more."  
  
She opened her mouth and placed it against his, her tongue licking at his lips, then past their lips and into his mouth. Her stiff nipples were pressed into his chest, her crotch glued to his.  
  
Jon was no Romeo, but he was also not a virgin, and he was not stupid. He had sex with three girls so far but none of them were compared to Cersei. Others were just girls but Cersei is a grown woman. A gorgeous one in that.   
  
Cersei's kisses, the way she spoke to him about his hands on her, her body molded to his told him he had not misread her signals. This was for real. His hands roamed her body, sending little sexual thrills to his brain as he caressed her back and firm asscheeks.  
  
Her stiff nipples and full breasts pressing into him became his next target. He moved his hands from her ass around her waist and up to her breasts. His cock dripped into his shorts when his fingers felt her ripe nipples.  
  
Cersei leaned back, her crotch pressed against him, to make it easier for him to touch her breasts. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as her head lolled back. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the good feelings Jon's hands were bringing her.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his neck, then his ear, breathing heavily, she whispered, "Ummmm. Your hands are so exciting. I'm getting very turned on. I don't know if I should let you...You're so young. Oh, Jon. I don't want to stop you." She opened her mouth and kissed him again.  
  
Jon, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, tried to undress her and kiss her at the same time. Cersei broke the kiss and turned around. "It is easier to undo this way," she told him.  
  
She shrugged off her blouse when he had it unfastened and he undid her bra, which she let fall off her shoulders. She leaned back against Jon, her ass pressed against his cock, her cheek against his. Taking his hands, she put them on her breasts.  
  
Jon caressed her breasts and, his breath coming in ragged gasps, told Cersei, "I can't keep this up, or I'll come in my pants." He unzipped her skirt, and she stepped out of it. She turned and faced him, dressed now only in pantyhose and panties  
  
Jon drank her in with his eyes and then ran his hands over her breasts and down to her pantyhose. He got on his knees and, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her hose and panties, he began to slide them down her legs.  
  
Cersei put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself when he pulled them off her feet. He looked up at her, at her curly pubic hair, flat tummy, softly curved breasts, and engorged nipples.  
  
His heart was beating a mile a minute as he lowered his eyes, focusing on her pussy, which was almost in his face.  
  
He stared at her pussy; her lips were engorged and red, full of her hot blood. Little dewdrops of her love juice dotted the surface of her labia.  
  
Jon swallowed and let out a deep breath. "You're so beautiful. I could eat you up," he whispered as he kissed and licked her thighs near her pussy lips. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. The scent of her hot pussy filled his nostrils, and he felt almost faint. Blinking his eyes he stared at her gorgeous pussy lips.  
  
Then, again closing his eyes in concentration, he pressed his mouth to them, savoring the feel of her soft, rubbery, moist labia. Opening his mouth, he sucked these succulent morsels past his lips. His cock jerked in his pants as he sucked and licked at Cersei's sex, loving the feel, the scent, the flavor of her sex.  
  
Cersei closed her eyes, then took in and released a deep breath. Jon's mouth on her labia, and the way he sucked and licked them, sent a thrill of sexual joy over her body. She put her hands to the back of his head and held his face to her pussy. A shudder of pure eroticism filled her being.  
  
It felt so good to be loved. She braced the backs of her legs against the bed and twisted her hips, grinding her crotch against his mouth, feeling reckless and so damned sexual.  
  
His mouth on her pussy lips was driving her wild. Her voice husky with the sexuality she felt, she whispered to him, "I love your mouth on me."  
  
Jon looked up at her and smiled a sappy, happy smile, "And I love being here and doing this."  
  
She opened her legs, giving him greater access to her pussy. "God, Jon. I'm going to come in your mouth if you keep that up." She humped his face to encourage him to explore her further, her pussy on fire with her desire.  
  
Her words and the way she rubbed her pussy against his face energized Jon to greater effort.  
  
He ran his tongue between her lips and into her warm, moist vagina. It felt so good to have his tongue inside her. Stiffening his tongue as much as he could, he drove it in and out of her vagina. He tried to not think of what he was doing for fear he would shoot off.  
  
Cersei pressed her crotch to his face, spreading her legs to let Jon get his face against her pussy. She moaned softly as she fucked his face, her tongue licking her lips. Closing her eyes, she sighed and swallowed, loving the feel of his stiff tongue inside her eager vagina. It had been a long time since she had been eaten out.  
  
It felt so good, so damn good. She couldn't believe this young man was so skilled a lover. She caressed his scalp with her fingers softly, enjoying every moment of his lapping at her eager pussy.  
  
Jon tongue-fucked her pussy, finding it difficult to breathe in his excitement. His cock dripped in his shorts when he felt Cersei manipulate her vagina, sucking and pulling on his tongue.  
  
His summer of lovemaking had not prepared him for the supreme pleasure an experienced woman's vagina could produce. His tongue slid in and out past her soft lips, and his cock pulsed as she squeezed her vaginal muscles around his tongue.  
  
"My clit, Jon. I'm ready to come," Cersei gasped to him, the anguish she was feeling clear in her voice.  
  
Jon pulled his tongue from between her lips and licked up through them to her emerging clit. He closed his eyes as he felt this most tender of all Cersei's erogenous zones under his tongue.  
  
He licked it up and down and around and around. Her clit was firm, yet soft, and it felt so erotic to have his tongue licking it. He pursed his lips and sucked her clit past his sensitized lips and into his mouth. His cock jerked, and he had to fight to keep from cuming as he sucked her clit in and out of his mouth.  
  
Cersei gasped when Jon sucked her clit in and out past his soft lips, his tongue, all the while, licking softly and tenderly at the very tip of her over-stimulated clit. "Oh, Jon. That feels soooo good, so absolutely wonderful," she gasped out, her voice full of sexual promise. "I'm going to come soon and fill your mouth with my cum."  
  
He almost came at the sound of her voice and the feel of her hands on the back of his head, caressing his scalp, urging him on, holding his mouth to her clit.  
  
In and out of his mouth went her clit, past his lips; back and forth over her increasingly sensitized clit went his tongue. All he wanted at that moment in his life was to feel her body tremble as she came, filling his mouth with her thick, warm cum.  
  
Cersei's legs almost buckled from the sexual tension that was filling her body. She held his mouth tightly against her pussy. "Yesss, Jon. Keep sucking and licking me. Ohhhh. Softly. Softly. Now, Jon. I'm coming." She threw her head back and whimpered softly as her cum ran down her vagina and into his mouth.  
  
Jon licked her clit even more gently, keeping her orgasm alive. He pressed his face to her pussy, reveling in every shudder of her body as she kept on coming. When her body stopped shaking, he moved his mouth to her pussy lips and sucked the cum from her. His tongue licked inside her still-quaking vagina, pulling every drop of her cum from her.  
  
Cersei smiled down at him as he licked her clean, her fingers playing softly along his cheeks. "God, Jon. You make me feel so loved, so sexual, so desirable."  
  
Jon lifted his mouth from her pussy and looked up at her, a dazed, happy look on his face. He shook his head. "I never, ever, felt this way before." He licked his lips, tasting anew her cum.  
  
He hugged her to him, his cheek pressed against her mound, then picked her up and laid her on the bed. Quickly, his eyes never leaving her supine form, he pulled off his jeans and shirt.  
  
Cersei admired his youthful body as he shed his clothes, especially the way his cock stood up against his flat belly. She licked her lips as she measured him. It was big and thick. Like the pornstars. Her pussy quaked at the thought of his filling her with his tool.  
  
She put her arms around him as he lay beside her and kissed him, her tongue filling his mouth. Jon sucked at her tongue. His free hand caressed her breasts and then moved down her stomach to her crotch.  
  
Cersei sighed as they kissed and was thrilled when Jon moved his mouth from hers and began to kiss and lick and suck at her turgid nipples and breasts. Ohhhhh. It felt so good to have a man gobble up her tits. She loved the way he went after them.  
  
Jon's hand rubbed her mound, and then a finger ran up and down her pussy lips. Cersei opened her legs as he slid his finger up and down her sensitive lips and then between them and into her grasping channel. He followed this finger with one more and finger-fucked her, his thumb rubbing against her clit.  
  
Cersei was breathing hard again, her hips moving in rhythm with Jon's fucking fingers. She licked her lips, knowing she would cum soon. "You sure you're not a gigolo? You know too much about how to please a woman for a teenager."  
  
Jon reluctantly lifted his mouth from one of her breasts. "I had a very good teacher." His mouth returned to her breasts. He had no intention of leaving this feast to discuss how he learned about loving a woman.  
  
Cersei gasped, "I'm glad you like to read. Now, if you keep that up I'm going to cum, and you must be near to cuming also. Get that marvelous tool inside me now."  
  
Jon did as Cersei told him. Her voice brooked no dissent. And he was also ready. He positioned himself above her and let his hard cock rub up and down between her pussy lips, lubricating his cock with her juices.  
  
Cersei, her hands caressing his cheeks, told him, "Take it easy, Jon. That tool of yours is bigger than my husband's."  
  
Jon nodded and fed his manhood into her grasping vagina inch by inch until he was buried inside her.  
  
Cersei flexed her vagina around his cock, loving the feel of it -- the feel of being filled as she had never been filled before. She shook her head in wonder that this had happened so fast and was so satisfying, so damn satisfying.  
  
Jon's cock throbbed and jerked as her vagina massaged his willing tool. His breathing came in gasps as the sensations her soft, warm, wet vagina sent cascading over his body and into his brain. He felt as if his entire body was alive with sexuality.  
  
Cersei licked her lips and kissed Jon as they created a rhythm of thrust and withdrawal. She sighed as she kissed Jon. Jaime was never going to be enough for her after this.  
  
Jon's cock, sensitized from their prolonged foreplay was ready to explode the moment he entered her. He forced his mind to think of other things, anything to keep from cuming so soon.  
  
His girlfriend's tight, virginal pussy was nothing compared to Cersei's talented vagina, which caressed, pulled, and sucked on his cock. Sex had never been so good. He couldn't believe what Cersei was doing to his cock.  
  
Cersei caressed his face as they kissed, then pulled his mouth to her breasts. "Suck on them, Jon. It feels so good."  
  
She felt his cock jerking in anticipation of the explosion of his cum and thrust herself upward, impaling herself on his instrument. Grinding her pussy against him, she felt herself explode with pleasure as his hot cum left his raging cock.  
  
Jon's body was rigid with the tension he felt from cuming inside Cersei's greedy, pulsing, grasping pussy. They collapsed together, both breathing hard.  
  
Jon was drained, and Cersei more fulfilled than she had been for some time. Her pussy sent little tingling sensations of pleasure over Jon's cock as the last of the waves of pleasure from his orgasm subsided.  
  
He kissed her tenderly, lovingly. "I have never experienced sex like this before, Cersei. I feel as if I have died and gone to heaven. I don't know if I can get enough of you. Can we do this again?"  
  
Cersei's pussy pulsed around his cock. She caressed his face with her fingers, thrilled to hear the passion for her in his voice. "Oh, Jon. It was wonderful for me also. And, yes, I want to do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome.


End file.
